As I Lay There Dying
by DTH
Summary: A collection of Klonoa torture fics. Rated T or M for a crap load of violence and macabre. "In A Box" and "Freak On A Leash" are up. Don't flame please.
1. Chapter 1

In A Box

A cupboard was slammed closed. Guntz saw his reflection on its mirror. He always felt like he was in constant agony. His pale blue eyes had dark circles around them , he looked awfully pale and his fur was matted. He only had one pair of clothes which were his red jacket, his brown goggles, his gray shirt and pants, his black boots, and his bullet belt. In his hand he held a little container of pills, painkillers to be exact. He swallowed them a good load of them and swallowed them in one gulp, no water to help him swallow. Guntz took a deep sigh and them cringed. His stomach was acting up again. He bent over and wrenched (barfed). The white tile floor was now splashed with red and orange fluid. The wolf wiped his lips. "This always happens", he thought, "I hate…this…my job…". Suddenly the phone rang.

"H-hello", he croaked.

"Are you this gun for hire?", the voice on the other line asked.

"What's it to ya?", Guntz snapped back.

"I just want you to come by estate on the far edge of town", the voice replied.

Guntz was silent.

"I assure a good fortune is rewarded for a job being done", the voice added in.

"Fine", Guntz replied.

Guntz was sure to bring all his gear with him. He never knew what kind of job was afoot. The Shady Oaks Estate was the biggest in New York. As he walked he was in his own little world, remembering all the close encounters with death. He thinks that's what screwed him up, that's why he's like this. Guntz arrived at the mansion and looked up its solid oak doors. He rang the chiming doorbell and the doors creaked opened. The wolf stepped inside and looked upon a grand ballroom. It looked incredibly dated, with a ripped red carpet rolling up to the stairs, filthy tile floors, a barely hanging chandelier, a matted flower wallpaper. The door slammed shut behind him. He spun around in shock. He turned around, when all of the sudden his head was crushed into the door. A massive fist jabbed powerfully into his face. Now his head was sandwiched between the door and the fist. The fist loosened as he dropped into the floor, bruised and bloody.

Guntz's eyes shot open, he didn't know where he was. He felt dizzy and disoriented. His head was throbbing. He looked to his right and saw a figure sitting against the corner of the room. He gasped in surprised when he saw who he was.

"Klonoa!?", he gasped.

It was him, the cabbit saw Guntz, but could not speak. He leaned against the wall in his trademark blue shirt and violet shorts, he had red sneakers on and a blue Pac-Man hat on. Guntz was slightly relieved but saw a crimson ooze on the floor. He had tons of large bullet holes on his stomach and side, all pouring out the crimson fluid. Klonoa was too weak to speak, he was breathing heavily, all he could do is turn his head and stare at Guntz. "Oh my God…", the wolf muttered. "Don't worry, I think I got something to stop the bleeding." He dished out some med. tape and staggered to the dying cabbit. He lifted his shirt and wrapped the tape around him, patching him up. Then the metal door opened.

A tall shadow walked in. "Do you like my little cell? We call it the 'box.' ", he pulled out a pointy object out of his pocket. The figure slammed Guntz into the wall. "Oh you pathetic waste. Why did you have to ruin my life? Huh? Couldn't you just leave my friends and family alone? No, you just had to slay them." Guntz got close enough to see that it was a white Spitz bearing his teeth at him. "Y-your friends and family were nothing but gangsters and corrupt mob leaders! What else could I had to get some cash for a bounty?", he replied.

"Shut up! I'm lonely Guntz, unbearably lonely, I have no one to socialize with, except with my henchmen, and that gets boring. I can't go out because the NYPD is looking for me. So, I don't know what to do!", he said with a slight chuckle at the end. Guntz thrashed to get free. The spitz shook his head and drove the tip of his knife into Guntz stomach. The wolf froze, his eyes shot open and then started whimpering. The knife was drove in slowly as the spitz moved Guntz down the floor. "Do you feel it Guntz? This is the same pain I felt when you killed everyone." Guntz started gasping hopelessly, as the knife slowly went into him. It felt like forever for him. He saw down the blood ooze from his stomach. Then the spitz carved across the wolf's stomach. He opened up the gash and peered into his intestines. He started pulling them out. Guntz let out painful woeful moans with every tug the spitz pulled.

Klonoa continued to stare emotionlessly at Guntz and the spitz literally pulling his guts out. He continued to breath heavily, but his bleeding has almost ceased. Then his hand twitched. Klonoa then blinked. In a matter a moments Klonoa came back to life, sort of. He had enough energy to get up and slump to the spitz happily pulling out his intestines. "…and this is for Larry and Gina and Tommy and Susie!!", he growled. Klonoa walked up behind him grabbed his head, and twisted it vigorously. The spitz's neck was snapped, and he died instantly. Guntz sat against the wall sobbing. His mouth was oozing out blood, his body was sprayed in blood his small and big intestine were hanging out of his limp body and his eyes were dazed as well. Klonoa bent over, picked up Guntz and put his hand around his shoulder. Naturally, Guntz was heavier than Klonoa, so the cabbit had trouble keeping him up.

Klonoa went through a hallway and then to the ballroom. Two henchmen walked by and spotted. "What the…?", one of them stammered. Klonoa looked behind him, and began to quicken his pace. The henchmen stood there dumbfounded. Klonoa was trying to get the door to budge. "Jenkins just told me that he found the boss dead in the 'Box'! Those guys killed him!", he shouted.

"Fire at will!", the other said. Klonoa finally got the door open when he was fired upon. Klonoa and Guntz's bodies were drove into the door by the force of the bullets. They're limp bodies dragged down into the floor, the door splattered in blood. The two henchmen walked over and one kicked Guntz.

"What do you think we should do with them?", one asked.

"Uhh…let's throw 'em out into the river".

--

Boy, I hope that this story isn't related to Mizui-TK's fic. Another this is only fic numero uno in a series of this um, "slash" fics. So, please don't hate on me for writing about this. I'm just kinda trying to be different. Oh yeah hope this doesn't go over the T rating.


	2. Chapter 2

Freak On A Leash

It was a fine and sunny afternoon. The birds were chirping, the clouds lazily rolled across the blue sky. Klonoa, the over cheerful cabbit was strolling into the city limits, after a fine day all to himself. The cool breeze felt good on his black fur, it was good thing he decided to wear his shirt and shorts. "What a magnificent day!", he exclaimed, "It's too bad Guntz, Lolo or Popka weren't around, I haven't heard from them in a long time." The cabbit strolled into the edges of the city when he heard sobbing and weeping. To his right was a little boy who stood there in a gray schoolboy outfit. He looked like a cat. Klonoa paused for a second and tried to sort things out.

"What's wrong?", he asked meaningfully. The little cat craned his neck up. He was orange furred, had long whiskers, sharp pointy ears, and devil red eyes. His eyes were streaming with tears.

"My…toy…it broke…", he sobbed. Klonoa thought for a second. "Can you tell me your name?", Klonoa asked.

"D-Damien", the cat replied.

"Well Damien if I had money I would buy you a new toy and—"

"Wait!", cried Damien, "I have money at my house, can you come with me? My dad is always busy…"

"Sure!", responded the cabbit, "Where do you live?"

"At the Shoreside Village", the boy answered.

"Oh, alright…let's go!", exclaimed Klonoa.

Klonoa marched forward leaving Damien to follow behind. Damien reached into his pocket and took out a knife. He quickened his pace to catch up with the cabbit. Klonoa didn't know what was going on, and before he knew it he lost his footing. He let out a yell and then slammed into the ground. Klonoa sat there staring at blood gushing from his knee. Then he saw Damien with a sinister look. "Your my new toy now", he said darkly. The little boy then took Klonoa by his ears and dragged him through the rough pavement. Unfortunately nobody would stop little Damien, for he knew the most isolated route home.

Damien dragged Klonoa through the front door of a nice middle-sized house. The floors were wooden, there were many area rugs and family pictures and other nick-nacks. Klonoa wasn't going to see all that, he was dragged down into the basement. The basement was dimly lit and he could hardly see anything at all. The cabbit saw a long chain with a massive iron collar. Klonoa was slammed into the wall, where he was chained up. In a split second Klonoa had the collar around him, and locks held his feet down. He felt like a freak on a leash. When Damien finished bounding Klonoa up he stood up and stared at him intensely. "All my other toys broke", he said. The cat then switch on fuzzy lights. Klonoa let out a woeful yell. On a the corners of the room were the corpses of Guntz, Lolo and Popka. There bodies were hardly recognizable, there limbs were severed, their heads hung by the mere esophagus, their organs laid out across the floor. Klonoa sobbed in anger and despair. He now realized why he was cut off from them, they were brutally murdered by a mere child.

"Wait right here", Damien said.

Klonoa continued to weep and sob, he couldn't bear seeing his friends and acquaintance (Guntz) like that. He saw Lolo who looked like she was strapped from chains above with the locks on her wrist. Her whole right arm was still dripping blood, her head laid right next to her lifeless swaying feet, which were barely hanging from the tendon. There was a massive hole in her chest, where there was parts of her rib cage. A huge blood splash stain was on the wall behind her. Klonoa's eye then saw Popka's corpse, and saw that his body and head and limbs were cut in half. He looked like he was strapped the same way Klonoa was. Guntz's was perhaps the most brutal, since all Klonoa saw was literally a pile of still seeping limbs and a head. Klonoa thrashed to get the chains looser, but alas it was too late, when little Damien came scurrying down the stairs.

In his hands were a Jack In A Box, a slingshot and a top. "Here.", he said pushing the Jack In A Box to Klonoa. "Play it." Klonoa could not stop his weeping, but he managed to shake his head. Damien frowned. Suddenly he lunged into Klonoa a bit off a chunk of his chest. Klonoa screamed in pain. Little Damien spat out the chunk of flesh and meat, his lips red stained. "Please, play with it.", he said in a charming voice. The cabbit had a non-circular hole in the middle of his chest. Crimson fluid poured like a water from a jug. He grabbed the Jack In A Box and started turning the little crank. The little "Pop Goes The Weasel" chime started playing from the box, and when he it finally popped out….a thick dagger sprang out and jabbed into Klonoa's right eye. He let fearful whimpers and started screaming in discomfort, trying to pull it out. Damien stood there and giggled.

Klonoa managed to pull the knife out. His eyelid was swollen shut, but was seeping blood. He looked up to see the little cat stand from a distance. Damien had his slingshot. In his hand and slingshot were balls of lead, and if released at high speed and velocity, could tear holes into walls…or a being's flesh. Which is what happened to Klonoa when Damien released his hand. Before he knew it, Klonoa had six or seven blood oozing holes all over his chest and stomach. He tried to hold in a yell, but was unsuccessful and let out little yelps. He gritted his teeth in agony while Damien sat there and giggled some more. Now, the little boy took the top and jabbed into Klonoa's chest. Damien dug in there until he couldn't anymore. With all his might he pulled out the top which was stuck in Klonoa's still beating heart, although the top didn't pierce it. The cabbit wailed painfully. With his very eyes he saw his beating heart out of his body. Klonoa's mouth started spewing out blood, and his clothes were drenched in blood. Damien stood up with a blade in his hand.

"Now let's play 'Simon Says'", he said. "Simon says touch your nose.". Klonoa, with all his strength, touched his nose fearing that he could be on the list of Damien's victims. "Now Simon says close your eyes". The cabbit shut his one eye. "Now clap your hands!" Klonoa barely clapped his hands. Then he let out a another ear piercing wail. He had both of his feet sliced clean off. "I didn't say 'Simon says'!", giggled Damien. Blood sprayed from his legs and severed limbs. Tears continuously flowed from Klonoa's eyes. Damien continued to play the game. "Now click your heels", Damien said. Klonoa continued to sob softly. Soon enough he yelled in anguish again when his hands were sliced off as well. Klonoa gagged as he sobbed. He was now handless and footless. All four stumps sprayed blood all over the room. Damien didn't mind the blood staining him. Something is wrong with that child Klonoa thought, he isn't normal. Kids don't call human beings "toys" and then enslaves them and tortures them. "Unless…", Klonoa whispered, "Your possessed…by…by…"

"My one and only lord?", Damien little cheerful voice finished him. "Ah, yes well what Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him". Klonoa struggled to break the chains, but ultimately failed. "Hold on, I'll be right back", the little cat chirped as he headed downstairs. Klonoa felt woozy, all the precious blood he's lost, all the pain he was in, seeing his heart out like that. He felt hopeless, he felt like he was going to be here for a long time. Little Damien came back with a scalpel in his furry, bloody orange hand. He scampered to the cabbit and aimed for his face. "What are you doing!?", Klonoa yelled trying to hold Damien back. "I want to make you into a clown!", the young one said. With his stubs, Klonoa tried to keep him back. Then the cabbit could feel the cold sharp object poke his right cheek and just begging to run across his mouth.

"That's enough!!!", a booming voice shouted. Both looked over and saw a taller and more older version of Damien, instead of red eyes, the cat had blue eyes. "Damien…I think you've had enough time with your toys…go upstairs and get ready for bed.", the being spoke out. Damien frowned. "I don't want to go to bed, Daddy…I wanna keep playing with my new toy…"

"Damien…_now_"

Damien's voice changed from his squeaky little voice to a demonic deep voice overlapping his old one. "Daddy…I want to keep playing with my new toy", he growled.

The father cat hesitated, then he took out a dagger and threw at his son. The result was Damien kneeling down while a piece of his skin broke open, revealing a luminating red light. Damien's father darted to Klonoa and smashed the collar with his bare hands. He put Klonoa on his back and raced out the house. Damien screamed and yelled as he fell away piece by piece, sucking the whole house with him. In a last agonizing yell, Damien imploded and sucked the whole house with him.

Damien's dad and Klonoa stood there. "I never should of adopted him…", the cat said to himself. Klonoa looked up. "W-Why didn't you stop him the first time?", the cabbit asked. The cat looked away. "Because I was afraid at first, that he would kill me, I knew something was wrong when the orphanage said that he didn't cooperate with others, but I just wanted a son, someone to love and to watch grow up when my wife died unexpectedly. After sitting back and doing nothing while he took the lives of three others I decided enough was enough. I knew he was possessed by Satan. I knew…and now I'm ashamed that I couldn't stop him before." There was a long silence. "Well, at least you prevented him murdering hundreds more.", Klonoa said with a quiver. "I'm Klonoa by the way."

"Todd…nice to meet you, come we better get you to a hospital." Klonoa nodded and looked over at the shimmering sun setting behind the hills.

--

Yeahhhh….instead of calling them "slash" fics I'm just gonna call them "torture" fics. Save confusion. :)


End file.
